Common Pygmy
Common Pygmies, formerly called "Pygmy Dragons", were released on July 15, 2009, alongside Albino, Cheese and Ochredrake dragons. Since their introduction to the cave, they have been updated to display gender dimorphism. Like all pygmies, their eggs cannot be bitten by Vampire Dragons and they can only breed with other pygmies or Pumpkin Dragons. On August 20, 2017, this breed's name was changed along with its adult description receiving an overhaul as part of site updates. Previously, when sorted by Breed, Common Pygmies listed as "Pygmy"; after an August 14, 2016 update, they no longer sorted above all other pygmy-type dragons and sorted by their Encyclopedia name. Since the name change, they now sort by "Common Pygmy" on a user's scroll. Official Dragon Descriptions Egg "This egg is so tiny you almost didn't see it." Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It can fit right in your palm." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It can fit right into your palm. And look! It's grown wings! It must be close to maturing." Adult "Common Pygmies are sweet in temperament and palate. They spend a fair amount of time foraging for and scavenging food but have a particular fondness for sweet tasting treats, such as honey. When pickings are slim, they can hunt songbirds and small mammals. Common Pygmies stay in large groups, migrating alongside their food supply. Although capable of the same basic vocal sounds of most other dragons, Common Pygmies prefer to communicate through body language. It is perhaps no surprise, then, that Common Pygmy hatchlings are rather affectionate." Sprite Artist(s) *Vicats (All) Sprites Sprites No Longer In-Use Show/Hide Table Egg Sequence Encyclopedia Entry you see them catch birds or small mammals. *They seem to really love sweet things–sap, honey, and nectar. *Nuts seem to pose a problem for their jaws, but they eat them anyways. *They don’t seem to like mushrooms or other fungus. *They eat bird eggs eagerly, but never dragon eggs. }} Trivia *There was once a Stone egg in existence that was born of a mating between a pygmy and another type of dragon. It was sired by a wild female Common Pygmy and a wild male Stone Dragon on May 16, 2011. The dragon has since been removed from the cave, having been considered a glitch. *During an episode of Cave Cast, Vicats revealed that Common Pygmies have perfectly circular scales. They resemble "old-school bubble stickers" with no points to them at all. While they're still layered, they lie directly on top of the skin rather than traditionally growing out of the skin, and they can fall off very easily. *Before the August 20, 2017, update, this dragon's adult description read: "Pygmy dragons are the smallest breed of true dragons, being the size of a small cat. They are often found around concentrated populations of dragons, relying on their larger brethren to ward away potential predators, and to leave generous scraps. As such, the majority of a Pygmy's diet is scavenged, though they do hunt songbirds and small mammals when the pickings are slim. Due to their tiny size, pygmies do not breed with other varieties of dragons, but select mates within their breed." Additional information *Regarding pygmy sizes: Category:Dragon Types Category:2009-07-15 Moar Eggs release Category:Pygmy Category:Common Dragons Category:Vicats Category:Alpine Category:Forest Category:Jungle Category:Encyclopedia Entry Category:No Elemental Affinity Category:Site Updates - August 2017